Profiles in Courage
" in Season 2 (ep.#18). |season = 2 |episode = 18 |overall = 22 |code = 116 |airdate = March 5, 2003 |guests = Jack Blessing Mark Tymchyshyn Jason Antoon Demetra Raven Carl Anthony Payne II Deirdre M. Smith Steven Montfort |imdb = tt0587234 |writer = George Lopez |director = Andrew Tsao |previous = "A Kiss is Just a Kiss" |next = "Secrets and Lies" }} Profiles in Courage was the 18th episode of Season 2 of George Lopez, also the 22nd overall series episode. Written by series star George Lopez, the episode, which was directed by Andrew Tsao, originally aired on ABC-TV on March 5, 2003. Synopsis The airplane parts factory where George works is under consideration by the federal government for more business. Afraid that an employee named Hosni's ethnic background will hinder the company's chances of getting the contract, George's boss orders him to demote Hosni, which leaves George to decide whether or not to jeopardize his career by being ethical. Max "marries" a classmate, but soon divorces her. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Jason Antoon as Hosni *Steven Montfort as Earl *Demetra Raven as Allison *Deirdre M. Smith as Cynthia *Carl Anthony Payne II as Curtis Quotes *'George': It's a great day when white people, black people and Latinos can all come together and pick on another minority. ---- *'George': Hey Hosni, what are you doing this Friday? *'Hosni': Is this about overtime? Because I can't do it on Fridays. *'George': Something religious? *'Hosni': No, I like to watch "America's Funniest Home Videos", but I do it religiously. ---- *'George' Hosni: Why don't you have dinner with me and my family this Friday? I don't know anything about you, your culture. It'll be fun. *'Hosni': All right. How many of my wives can I bring? *'George': Hey, if we really hit it off, I'll let you have one of mine. Her name's Benny. ---- *'Carmen': How come Max is allowed to have a girl in his bedroom, but I'm not allowed to have a boy in my room? *'Angie': Please! He still thinks "making out" is looking for change in the couch. ---- *'George': Come on, Mom. How many times have you been judged by your background? *'Benny': Hey! When people judge me, it's because they know me. Not because of my background. ---- *'Allison': Max a present Here you go. *'Max': What's this for? *'Allison': Our one-week anniversary. Don't pretend like you don't remember. *'Max' : Yeah...one week. Where has the time gone? *'Allison': So, what'd you get me? *'Max': Uh... close your eyes. *closes her eyes, opens her hand while Max looks around room for a last minute gift *'Max': Here you go. *'Allison': at the present Gum? *'Max': Yeah. *'Allison': You don't care about this marriage at all! out of his room *'Max': It's grape! ---- *'George': You don't understand how many times I've been discriminated. When I go to the mall, the security follow me. When I'm mowing the lawn, people ask how much I pay. Once, when I was playing golf, a man actually drove up and gave me his keys to his car! *'Carmen': What did you do? *'George': I took it! ---- *'Max': I couldn't sleep, it's my marriage. ---- *'Max' (to Allison when he wants to stop being "married" to her): It's not me, it's you. ---- *'Allison' (introduces herself to George): Hi, I'm Allison. *'George' (imitates Allison's voice): Hi, I'm George! ---- *'Curtis' (while carrying a bunch of personnel files): What's black and white and mad as hell? A brother with fifteen papercuts. (gets another one) Damn! sixteen. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes